fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball:Fanon Conflicts
Hey guys, this is KorintheKat here! This story is about the users of DBF wiki and stuff. So enjoy. Or die Story.. and stuff. ???:Why do i exist? Why can i do stuff?! I can make balls of energy and throw them at people and they explode! But why!?!?! I'm just a guy who was named weirdly.... ExtremeSSJ4, what was my mother thinking... ???:She was thinking the right thing, Extreme.. Extreme:Who...are you?! KIdVegeta:I'm KidVegeta, the most awesomest coolest superest meanest toughest guy in existence. Extreme:Ok.... Why are you here? KidVegeta:Because we have work to do. Extreme:Work? What do you mean... work? KidVegeta:You're the hidden power thingymajigy SSwerty told me about. Come with me, now! Extreme:Ok! KidVegeta:(GRABS EXTREMES HAND) Oh yeah... and hold on tight. Extreme:What d-- (THEY LIFT OFF) WOAH!!!!!!! KidVegeta:We've got training to do, yes we do... KidVegeta:Welcome to The Forgotten Dojo. Here, you will learn how to fight and stuff like that, quickly come with me! Extreme:Ok, (FOLLOWS KIDVEGETA TO TWO PEOPLE TALKING) ???:No, Destructivedisk! We must find who the prophecy foretold! The Slimy Lord is growing in pow-- (LOOKS AT THE TWO,) Excuse me, DD, but i have to talk to them. Destructivedisk:Yes sir, (FLYS AWAY) KidVegeta:We got Extreme, Werty. Werty:Finally! Now we have a chance against Mr.Slimy!! KidVegeta:Werty, why do you call him that? You are equal in power to him, why don't you just call him SonikFan? Werty:It's a dreaded name, KV. Dismissed. KidVegeta:Yessir. (WALKS AWAY) Werty:Now, Extreme Extreme:HOWDOYAKNOWMYNAME!?!?!?! Werty:Calm down.. Extreme:WHYAMIHERE?!?!?! Werty:You're here because you're a hero. Extreme:Wait...what?! Werty:You defeated Mr.Slimy when he was growing in power. Ten years ago. Extreme:How? Why? What the heck are you talking about? Werty:Mr.Slimy has the power to transform into a rat. He transformed, and scuttled around the city. You then saw him. Don't you renember a green rat? Extreme:Y-yeah... And that was the... Mr.Slimy dude? Werty:Yeah.. He was a powerful being, and just one blast killed him. You're a destined warrior, Extreme. Extreme:Ok but wha-- Werty:Go inside the dojo and go to the room on the right. You're teacher will be there. Dismissed. Extreme:Ok bu--- Werty:DISMISSED! Extreme:Yessir, (WALKS AWAY) Werty:Hmph... Good... (PULLS UP A SLEEVE TO SHOW A WATCH, HE PRESSES A BUTTON ON IT) Werty:Lord Slimy, we've got him in the trap. ???:Good.... Werty, you are a good ssssservant.... Mwhahahaha...... cough. (EXTREME IS WALKING TOWARDDS THE DOJO WHEN A HUGE EXPLOION IS HEARD, ALL THE SUDDEN THERE ARE A BUNCH OF PEOPLE RUNNING OUT SCREAMING AND SOMEONE FLYS OUT FROM THE ROOF.) ???:So easy... they are so easy to scare. HyperZergling:EVACUATE! IT'S A DRILL!! (KIDVEGETA FLYS OUT OF THE DOJO, HE LOOKS AT THE FIGURE) KidVegeta:Raging Blast... Raging Blast:AHAHAHAHH! (THROWS A KI-BLAST AT A BUNCH OF PEOPLE, SOME ESCAPE BUT ONE GETS HIT) Extreme:What the?!?! No!!! So how do i fire a blast again... KidVegeta:CONCENTRATE ALL YOUR ENERGY IN THE PALM OF YOUR HAND, THEN RELEASE IT--- (AN EXPLOSION IS HEARD, BUT HE IS STILL ALIVE) Destructivedisk:This guy really is a big poopyhead... ??:FOR CHOCOLATE! (A GIRL IN HER 20's EMERGES FROM BEHIND EXTREME AND THROWS A BLAST AT RAGINGBLAST) Raging Blast:Hmmmm? (CATCHES THE BLAST, THEN THROWS IT BACK.) ???:I GOT IT! (ANOTHER GIRL IN HER TEENS DIVES INFRONT OF THE OTHER GIRL AND CATCHES THE BLAST) Extreme:I... did it? (FORMS A GREEN BALL IN HIS HAND) ???:Now, fire it! FOR CHOCOLATE!!!!! (KEEPS FIRING BLASTS AT RAGING BLAST TO DISTRACT HIM) Extreme:Alright.... so KidVegeta said to fly you conecntrate your energy in your stomach, then you let it levi--- WOAH!! (IS FLYING) Extreme:I'll do this from behind! (FLIES TO THE BACK OF THE DOJO) ???:FOR CHOC--- (AN EXPLOSION HAPPENS NEAR THE CHOCOLATE FREAK, BUT SHE ESCAPES) Akurna:Well, Cocoa, you're not doing so good today.. Cocoa:Not...not at all. (EXTREME FINALLY HAS GOTTEN BEHIND RAGING BLAST) Extreme:Hey, Raging dude. Watch this! Raging Blast:Hmm OW MY FACE (IS HIT STRAIGHT IN THE FACE WITH THE BLAST) Cocoa:GO.... WHOEVER YOU ARE! Akurna:Yeah! Destructivedisk:Wow, that Extreme is better then i thought.. Raging Blast:If you thought that was all it woul--- OW MY FACE AGAIN(IT GOT HIT AGAIN) (DESTRUCTIVEDISK HAS FLOWN BEHIND RAGING BLAST. HE GIVES EXTREME A THUMBS UP ANDH E GETS OUT OF THE WAY) Destructivedisk:I hope you're done playing. Masenko BEAM HA!!! (FORMS A YELLOW BEAM AND BLASTS STRAIGHT THROUGH RAGING BLAST WITH IT) Raging Blast:I'll be... back (TELEPORTS SOMEWHERE, WITH A PUDDLE OF BLOOD WHERE HE WAS STANDING) Werty:No..... Well, he wasn't much of an warrior anyway... Extreme:Yay!!! He did it! Cocoa:As always.. Akurna:bleh ﻿ Category:Fan Stories Category:KorintheKat Category:ExtremeSSJ4